Homura's Revenge
by Yoshu-chan
Summary: Takes place after Rebellion(contains spoilers) Homura has take Madoka from the universe and is controling it. Kyubey has called Yumi Yasui to call Madoka back to the universe and defeat Homura Akami (Mild KyokoXSayaka)


**Spoiler alert for mahou shoujo madoka magica III rebellion**

**Warning: light KyokoXSayaka and HomuraXMadoka**

**Bebe: Mami-Chan when will the story start?  
Mami: wait or you will be cheese  
Bebe: No I don't want to be cheese!  
Yumi: Please enjoy the story  
Kyubey: Want to make a contract before to be a magical girl?  
Homura: stop Kyubey we should start  
Madoka: Enjoy!  
(Mahou shoujo Madoka magica does not belong to me all characters goes to the company you made it)(Yumi is my own OC please do not use without my permission)**

*beep beep beep* I slam my alarm clock knocking it off the bedside table. I lazily look around seeing to light start to pour into my room. Sundenly my head starts pounding "_why do I feel like I was brought here for a reason…wasn't I a" _the pain stops when I see a cat bunny thing that looks like something a little girl would like.

"Yumi I am kyubey and you need to be a magical girl to fix the law of cycles"  
"_what is this thing saying magical girl what's tha…_" I stop mid thought that pain? Someone or something is messing with my memories "Kyubey my memories did I become a witch?" I asked still confused  
"Well yes but we called you back to fix our problem for Madoka the Goddess of this universe as been pulled back by Homura Akami" Kyubey recalled "I should not exist at all actually… A soul gem you need that"  
The thing continued as a thought just came through "**Icubator**" I realized that I was supposed to be in the law of cycles but I'm not.  
"remembering are you, just saying you are going to be transferred to the class and school Homura, Madoka, Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka all attend and you must act as though you don't remember you are a magical girl" Kyubey finished as a soul gem the color of snow appeared before my palms.

I walked carelessly to the school seeing a girl with pink pigtails and reddish ribbons laced around holding the pigtails up. I also see three other girls all looking close, the blue one chasing the red haired one around like lovers. The twin drilled one elegantly talking memorized I never realized I was walking right to them.

"Mami hey is that the transfer student she looks cute"

"Madoka I think it is"

"Kyoko, I'm going to get you!"

"Sayaka come on!"

"Madoka, Kyoko, Sayaka, and Mami" I asked hoping I was right. They all nodded as I bowed and raced to the classroom. Hearing my name being called "_Yumi Yasui_" I enter looking around me I spot Kyoko and Sayaka swapping notes on sticky notes. Then I see Madoka feeling warmth emit from her I take my seat. I was being surrounded by classmates asking questions like "What school were you at before" and "Did you live in a different town". I found it bothersome but I answered In till I saw _her_ Homura Akami.

****"I think this is uncomfortable for her please give her some space" Homura echoed. "Now Yasui-Chan what are you to Madoka-Chan"  
This question I didn't know how to respond I see the evil in her eyes her soul gem corrupted beyond grief seed's repair.

"Homura-Chan what kind of question is that I'm your best friend" Madoka says holding Homura hands.

I stare seeing Homura back down walking alone out the classroom. I know what she is doing using _that_. The soul gem she uses…..filled with grief and power it has changed to a different form…but not like a grief seed. What would it be called?

"Kyoko look out" Sayaka yelled falling onto Kyoko and onto Yumi  
"whoa" I said falling ready to hit the floor. I felt hand wrap around me…"Madoka?" I echo touching the floor  
"Kyoko" Sayaka said blushing  
"Sa-Sa-SAYAKA GET OFF" Kyoko yelled pushing her off her stomach  
"Sorry Kyoko" Sayaka said laughing  
"Well you look like you are having fun" Mami said giggling  
"Hey I'm Nagisa" Nagisa said happily  
"I have to go" I said running out, I must find Homura for Madokas sake. I must save the law of cycles and return Madoka to the universe. "_Night"_ I thought walking in a field under the half moon. "Homura is right there" I whispered.

"Yasui-Chan what are you doing here?" Homura asked  
"I was taking a walk" I said  
"Then why is Kyubey next to you" Homura asked pointing  
"Now Yumi use your soul gem!" Kyubey commanded  
"Fine return madoka _Demon_" I said changing into a magic uniform ready to fight with my swords.

**Bebe: That's it  
Yumi: I hope you enjoyed  
Mami: Please write a review  
Madoka: Why did you have to be evil Homura  
Homura: Meh why not be evil**


End file.
